


A Sunday Morning

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Inspired by 16x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29





	A Sunday Morning

‘Good morning’.  
Ellie turned her head around, seeing Nick.  
He was wearing his training shorts and an old T-shirt.  
A smile appeared on her face, while her boyfriend was passing his fingers through his hair.  
She could see he had woken up a few minutes before.  
‘Good morning’.  
‘Since how are you awake?’ ‘An hour’.  
He slowly nodded, then he went towards the couch and sat next to her.  
‘What are you doing?’ ‘Crosswords’ ‘Nerd’.  
He said it smiling. Ellie had the pencil in one hand, crosswords in the other.  
Her hair were gathered in a bun, and a few locks were on her face.  
‘May I help you?’  
She chuckled, moving her eyes to the definitions.  
‘Hey, that’s offensive! C’mon, I’m sure I can help you’ he said, getting closer to her.  
‘Ok, you can help’ ‘Good’.  
Saying that, he leaned his arm on her back, feeling the cotton of the coral red T-shirt and her skin. She bit her lip, enjoying his biceps.  
‘You’re not helping me, you’re distracting me’ she stated, looking at the crosswords.  
‘I’m sure you like it.’  
‘I’m not saying I don’t like it’.  
He started kissing her on the cheek, making her blush and smile.  
‘Nick!’ ‘Sorry’.  
He put his back on the pillow behind him, his arm was still behind Ellie.  
She cuddled up on him, writing.  
Nick softly smiled and kissed her on the forehead.


End file.
